Final Battle
by Queen Neptune
Summary: The story of a new Senshi (Scout) and how she escaped from a bad home.


Sailor Moon: Final Battle  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the characters you know thus far. The characters I created are for those of us who are ticked because none of the episodes of Sailor Moon take place in America. There aren't any Sailor Soldiers from over here, either!  
  
Anyway, send comments and questions to xqueenneptunex@yahoo.com . This is my first fanfic, so don't be too mean. A little CONSTRUCTIVE criticism never hurt anyone though. Let's begin now! (Oh, yeah! Before I forget... most of the story is in Sailor Mercury's mom's POV. That would be me. One last detail: Whenever I put something in **s, someone's doing an action.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
My name is Sherry. I am also the Sailor Soldier and queen of Neptune. Keep in mind that I do not mean the person with blueish-green hair... that is my grand-daughter. She came from the future. Setsuna even told the inner Soldiers that in an episode of Sailor Moon S.  
  
I was 14 years old when this all started, but I am 16 now. I used to live on Earth, in America, with one very spoiled sister, and my mother. She comes as close to neglecting us as any person could without getting her reputation ruined.  
  
For years, I have wanted freedom (SHE TOLD ME THAT I AM HER PROPERTY!), but I never got any help, except for emotional support from friends. In this fanfic, I am going to tell you all about how I finally did get that freedom. It was not very easy.  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE VISION  
  
I woke up that morning and thought that the only thing that was different about it was that I would not have to wake up so early again until August. I have never been more wrong in my life!  
  
"Ah, June second! Last day of school! Last day of army rejects who call themselves teachers! Last day of rotten kids who brag about detention! (I've heard it in the lunch lines, no fooling!) And best of all: last day of end-of-the-year-projects! Ah, freedom!" I got really sick of school early that year, ya see.  
  
I got dressed (no requests for pictures from my male readers will be read... or female readers, for that matter :p ), ate breakfast, and got to school. See? Average morning.  
  
The whole building was in no semblance of order because hey, it's the last day of school; what do you expect?! What are the teachers going to do; send us in lunch detention the next day?!  
  
I was giving my math teacher, Mrs. Hartwig, a present because she was moving to Iowa that summer. I was NOT sucking up to her! Mrs. Hartwig is one of the best friends I have. She's always there if I need someone to talk to. She doesn't have the right to do much else, though. I wouldn't have the chance to see her again until I have a vehicle and darn good auto insurance. I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for killing inocent mail boxes! (I'll bet that's another actual fact. *laughing* So far, so good though! *crosses fingers*)  
  
After Mrs. Hartwig got the present, we started talking. I forgot what the topic was because that was 2 years ago. Anyway, When I was in the middle of a sentence, I suffered through what I thought was my first migraine. It was not what anyone told me about! They didn't say anything about a vision of Queen Beryl coming back to life!  
  
"Sherry! What happened?!" That was a very worried Mrs. Hartwig who asked me that. I felt I could trust her with this, and I wasn't ever very good at lying anyway, so I told her what I saw. When I saw her confused look, I explained the vision.  
  
"Well, the only type of person I've ever heard of who can see things like that are psychics. Maybe you can warn other people about her. You're going to need help to stop this threat. Good luck!"  
  
I got to my first class, study hall, and thought about who to ask for help and how to ask them. I was just about to stop thinking about that and pass around my year book to my friends when I felt myself shout three words that escaped from my subconscious: "Neptune Power Telepathic!"  
  
I didn't care who heard me, or what rumors would be sure to start because of that "lapse in sanity". I had to save these people and the rest of the galaxy, right? I concentrated on my priorities.  
  
Then, I started to use whatever psychic powers I had (I was still blown away by what Mrs. Hartwig said about psychics) and quietly talk to someone without having to worry about being carted away to a happy place with trees and flowers, and chirping birds, and those nice young men in those clean white coats that would be coming to take me away, ha ha! (I found a collection of wierd and wacky songs once. That's where I got most of that last very long sentence. I couldn't help myself!)  
  
(These next words were in my head: ) "Luna, guardian and trainer of the Sailor Soldiers. My name is Sherry. I saw a vision of Queen Beryl rising from death. I can not defeat her without help. She looked like she was thirsty for revenge. I am in the town of Columbus, in the state of Ohio. Please, send a few of you fighters to help me! Leave some in Tokyo to keep up defenses over there. This is Sherry... uh... over and out...?" I had to end the message somehow! (heh heh)  
  
CHAPTER 2: SOLDIER PLANNING  
  
It was 9:30 that night. (Japan is 13 hours ahead of the Central Time Zone.) I almost fell asleep, when Luna attacked me, scaring me half to death. (AN: Here's a question for you: What happens when someone gets scared half to death twice?)  
  
"Usagi! Wake up! An American girl told me she had a vision of Queen Beryl rising from death! She sounded serious! Use your communicator and call the other Soldiers for an emergency meeting! (after a small pause...) No! Don't go back to sleep, Usagi! This is Sailor business... IMPORTANT Sailor business!"  
  
"All right, Luna. I hear you. I was hoping I would finally be finished with all this fighting, but oh well. I might still be able to go out with Mamoru tomorrow, right?" After hearing nothing more than a groan from Luna, I called the other Soldiers. Neither of them liked the wake-up call much.  
  
First, I called Ami. "*yawn* Usagi, what's happening? I was up studying until (I could see her through the communicator looking at her clock) 30 minutes ago. I was up past midnight yesterday because I couldn't sleep. What's the problem?"  
  
Ami looked annoyed. I don't blame her. I wouldn't be too happy after loosing so much sleep.  
  
"Sorry, Ames. Luna woke me up. She said that some American girl saw Queen Beryl alive. The girl was serious. Call Makoto and Minako and tell them to meet at Rei's temple."  
  
Ami's eyes widened with that news. "Okay, Usagi. See you there."  
  
I called Rei next. She was still awake, doing a fire reading in case Michiru and Haruka return from their new mission. We still don't completely trust them yet (even less so after what Queen Neptune said about public ridicule... more on that later maybe), so Rei's keeping an eye on them.  
  
"Hey, Rei. We need to have an emergency meeting at the temple. Luna got some sort of psychic message from an American who saw Beryl alive again. This isn't a joke. Ami's calling the rest of the Soldiers now. You just get a room ready for us."  
  
"Right, Usagi. It's strange that the Great Fire didn't tell me anything about this. See ya later." Rei looked worried.  
  
Ten minutes later, we were all at the Temple. Nobody could tell Mamoru about the meeting because he doesn't have a communicator, and it's a little late to use the phone. Luna will have to give him a communicator later.  
  
"Let's start the meeting," Rei began. "We have to figure out if this is a mistake. We should also decide who should go to see this girl. We have to be prepared in case this is for real."  
  
Luna responded to this. "I know the girl was telling me the truth. She sounded scared out of her mind. She needs some of us over to help her, but she told me to leave somebody here in case Beryl attacks Tokyo again." Makoto joined in the discussion. "The girl has a good point. The only thing we have to decide on for now is who should go."  
  
Minako nodded her head in agreement. "Right, Makoto. I think Ami and Luna should go. Ami could strategize for the team, and Luna could summon any transformation tools that the girl will need." After a little pause, she added, "Were there any more Sailor Soldiers in the Silver Millennium, Luna?"  
  
"I do seem to remember someone... let me see. Oh, yes. There was a Sailor Soldier of Neptune. She wasn't anything like Michiru, though. She was much older, and she had a husband... Sailor Saturn, if I remember right. He was nothing like Hotaru. Sailor Neptune was a psychic. I'll bet that was who that girl was! Sailor Neptune is waking up within her!"  
  
I finally spoke. "Okay, then. When do you two leave? I'm not forcing you out of Tokyo or anything, but this is important."  
  
Ami answered me. "The Sailor Teleport won't work because I'm the only Soldier that will leave. Luna can't help me. I think that there's a plane going to America tomorrow morning. I have a lot of money saved up from my summer job at the hospital. I could use that to buy tickets."  
  
Luna nodded her head. "Okay, Ami. That sounds like a good plan. Wake up a couple hours before the plane leaves and pick me up from Usagi's house. She has a pet carrier somewhere that we could use to get me to America. I just hope I won't have to deal with any large dogs on the way. I might accidentally scream for help." With that, the meeting ended.  
  
CHAPTER 3: I'M FOUND!!  
  
I was told later that Amy and Luna went to America the next morning. (evening over here.) They stayed at some hotel in town. I saw them after I was done cleaning out my locker the next day. I couldn't take everyting home the day before, and I didn't want my stuff thrown out.  
  
I was able to get in the building after calling Mrs. Hartwig. She had a key for the building and her classroom, and she had some cleaning of her own to do, so she helped me out.  
  
I was just about to leave when I saw a blue-haired girl... about 19 years old... talking to Mrs. Hartwig. I knew right away that the girl was Amy Anderson. Problem #1 with an anime: In the cartoon, I couldn't see that Amy looked a lot like me, except for her hair color. When I got closer to them, I noticed that Amy was good at speaking English, but she had a slight Japanese accent. I thought it added a nice touch to the language, but that's just me. Amy was asking Mrs. Hartwig if she'd seen a young female psychic. She didn't remember much about any Queen Neptune, so that's all she could come up with. Mrs. Hartwig, guessing that Amy was the one I contacted about my vision, pointed to me.  
  
I was finally able to speak to her. I was shocked at the family resemblance. "Hi." (DRAT! I squeaked! So much for a first impression!) After clearing my throat, I sounded much better. "Hello. Could I help you with something?" Amy mentally translated what I said. "Are you the one that contacted Luna yesterday about a vision? I have to talk to whoever she is as soon as possible." 'YES! She found me!' "That would be me." After seeing Mrs. Hartwig's face getting VERY pale, (Who'd have thought that a former student of her's can send messages to Japan?!) I asked Amy if we could continue this outside.  
  
She saw poor Mrs. Hartwig too, and she took me to Luna. Cats, no matter who they are, are NOT welcome in the Columbus Middle School.  
  
When we got outside, I found the second and third problems with cartoons: Luna can talk, but she doesn't have an English accent. She doesn't have purple fur, either. Her fur is a shiny black.  
  
In the anime, I couldn't see that she's about the same size as my cat, Sweetie. Their eyes are identical to each other's, and Sweetie's fur is just as shiny and soft as Luna's, too. Sweetie can speak a little English, also... not very well, but she does say "Hello" , and she also chants something like "Sherry! Hungry!" after I get out of school. I thought the cats' similarities were a coincidence at the time... interesting, but just a coincidence. Those two cats would have to meet if Sweetie doesn't run and hide under my bed like she does for everyone else. I'll just grab the catnip or a bag of Combos (cheese pretzels) if she does that. That'll calm her down! CHAPTER 4: MY FIRST SOLDIER MEETING "Oh! Pretty kitty! You must be Luna. Nice to meet you! The name's Sherry." I spent the next minute trying to purr, and petting Luna. Luna's eyes widened. "Yes... you don't sound like the girl that talked to me last night. Ami, did you find the right person?" Ami was confused. "I believe this is the right girl. The teacher I was talking with pointed her out." I picked luna up and held her. "I'm the one that called you, alright. I was terrified then. That might have something to do with why I sounded different earlier. Besides, I like cats. I act strangely around them... like a little girl. My cat acted like a second mother since Dad brought her home. I figured that if I didn't act like a young girl, she'd tell me to get lost. Hey! One of these days, I've got to introduce you to my cat. You'll like her. How long are you staying?" Ami seemed relieved that she'd found the right person. "We don't know how long we're staying. It all depends on how quickly we destroy Beryll, or when Usagi called us back. Why is it so important to meet a cat? Or is there something about her that we should know? You must remember that we have important business over here." I was slightly offended by that. "I know. It's just that something tells me that Luna should meet her. I don't know exactly why... just a hunch." Luna jumped out of my arms. If we have time afterward, we should meet you cat. It's always good to trust a psychic's hunches. By the way, Sherry... I noticed a large cut on your arm. What's that from?" I looked shocked. "Oh! Uh... I... fell...?" Ami shook her head. "You didn't convince me. What happened?" She looked concerned. I lowered my head. "Alright. You win. My mother did that. She threw something at me." Luna's fur stood on end. "How often does she do this?!" A tear escaped. "That all depends on my sister. When she's not happy, they make sure I'm not happy." Ami's face got red... and I mean REALLY red! "Luna. I say we've got ourselves another mission here: we have to get Sherry out of that house!!" Luna nodded her head and rubbed against me to comfort me. Then we went to the apartment that Ami was renting during her stay. CHAPTER 5: CHIT-CHAT IN THE APARTMENT When the 3 of us got there, Ami looked worried. "Sherry, how long does your mother expect you to be at school? After a while, if she's as cruel as you say she is, she might have you arrested as a runaway. I don't want us *gestures to Luna* to cause more problems for you." I laughed, but it was without humor. "It's not something that hasn't happened before when Mom was on one of her may power-trips. But don't worry. That shouldn't happen for at least a day. Mom and Barbara, my sister, are spending the day shopping... and guess who's bank account they use *rolls eyes*. As long as it's not their money, they won't worry about shopping light." Luna and Ami shared a grim look. Then Luna thought for a minute. "Got it! Sherry... are you able to get into your bank account?" Hmm... I'm liking this! "Not right now... *Luna looks disappointed* but all I have to do is get my bank card. Mom hides it, but I know where. She knows I don't drink, so she puts the card under an unopened bottle of brandy. I'll be back in a flash! My house is just a couple blocks from here." Luna and Ami say they'll wait right here, so I got off to fetch my bank card, and I come back 10 minutes later. Then we got off to the friendly neighborhood bank and empty my account. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ That night, we sit in the livingroom of the apartment, and start coming up with a plan to get me out of the house for good. After we got the basics planned out, I told Luna and Ami that I should go home and get to bed before Mom and Barbara find me gone. Before I leave, Luna Summoned my Neptune Crystal, and told me to guard it. She says she doesn't know how to use it because only the Soldiers of Neptune are allowed to know: security reasons. I tell Luna that I'll probably figure it out eventually: I like solving stuff like this. Besides, considering the past couple days I've had, it might come in a dream. I was close... CHAPTER 6: CRYSTAL STUDY I was sitting on my bed that night, trying to remember this strange Crystal I held. It glowed a pale, translucent aqua. It was shaped like a couple pyramids fused together: eight 2"-long, skinny triangular faces... 4 met at one point; 4 met at the other point. The bottom of the 'pyramids' they formed met to form a square. From it, radiated a peaceful, calm feeling: like I was content, warm, and secure: all very unfamiliar to me. At around midnight, I started getting tired. I didn't remember anything, let alone how to use the Crystal. By that time, I decided the best thing would be ot put the Crystal (and all of the money I got) in a safe place, and go to sleep. A few minutes later, I was lying in my bed, just about to fall asleep, when two very rowdy, happy drunks stumbled in the front door: Mom and Barbara were home. I gave a disgusted groan and turned my back to the bedroom doorway, so I wouldn't be noticed. Then I heard two loud crashes... I didn't know exactly what it was, but nothing broke, so I wasn't worried. I just decided to check it out later, and I fell asleep. Everything disappeared until the next morning. CHAPTER 7: IT WAS LIKE JONESTOWN THE MORNING AFTER (-- think Jeff Foxworthy) I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. It's been years since my spirit was so light and happy. I wasn't, however, too happy to use extreme caution. I got dressed, without making a sound. Then, I crept into the kitchen. To do this, I had to walk around Barbara... all 290 lbs. of her, with (way too much) smeared makeup and snarled, sandy-brown dyed hair... she was flopped on the floor with all the grace of a beached whale. Thank goodness Mom's snoring form was closer to the door. While looking at Mom and Barbara for signs of life, I guessed that they were what made those crashes... In the kitchen, I brewed a lot of strong, black coffee. Mom and Barbara could drink it when they wake uo. They probably won't even acknowledge my presense... or lack thereof... heh... probably just spend the day sleeping off a hangover. Hey, works for me! After finishing in the kitchen, I snuck back around Barbara *holding back a giggle* to get into my room to grab my new Neptune Crystal and the cash I got yesterday. I was just about to exit via bedroom window (the back door squeaks, and Mom crashed right by the front door), when I noticed a black laptop with an aqua (same color as the Crystal) pitchfork-looking mark on the top cover. I grabbed that also, and left for the apartment I was at the dayy before. CHAPTER 8: OPERATION FREEDOM When I got to thte apartment, Ami and Luna were eating breakfast. They asked me if I'd eaten. I was just about to say I didn't, but my growling stomach answered for me. After keeping back a blush, I explained why I didn't want to risk making noise in the kitchen to get myself something to eat. Ami gave an understanding look and fixed me some eggs and toast. I declined a cup of coffee (YUCK!), and poured myself some juice. After breakfast (which was very good, BTW... Ami's skills aren't to be made light of! Must've been taught by Makoto...), we got down to business. We had to figure out how to keep me away from Mom and Barbara. After a few minutes of strategizing, Luna's eyes widened. She wasn't able to voice her concerns, so Ami stepped in. "Sherry! Where did you get that laptop?!? I remember seeing it before the Destruction. It was my mothers...." *she breaks down into tears* I went to Ami and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry it upsets you. I found it on the foot of my bed before coming here. I thought I should bring it because the mark on it is the same color as the Crystal. Maybe they go together. Luna purred and rubbed against Ami to comfort her like she did for me the day before. they do go together. That's the Neptune Laptop. The mark on there is the Mark of Neptune. Maybe you can use the Laptop to find out more about the Crystal. I opened up the Laptop, but didn't find any help there: instead of an alphabet on the keys, there was a bunch of Oriental marks on them. Ami and Luna didn't understand them either. Luna said it was because the people of the Moon used an ancient form of Japanese. I took the Neptune Laptop back, set it on a table, and sat in front of it. Suddenly, I blacked out. I guess I fell asleep because I had a dream... It looked like I was sitting at a desk on the Moon... everything had that peaceful feeling I had when looking at the Crystal. Anyway, while I was sitting, I was using the Laptop... and I could understand all of the keys. Sometime later, I woke up. Even though I was no longer dreaming, I was able to read the keys on the Neptune Laptop. I used it to try finding out how to use the Crystal, but even it didn't have any data on it. All I got was a message saying that all referense files of that type were destroyed. I closed up the Laptop, and we resumed our planning. Ami was deep in thought for a while, then she looked like she had an idea. "Sherry. You said that your mother had you arrested as a runaway... what are the chances of her doing that again?" "Once she and Barbara finish sleeping off their hangovers, she'll probably call right away. But that won't happen for a long time. They were so bombed last night, they could barely make it past the front door!" Ami didn't give up. "What do you think of making a copy of yourself... after you learn to use your Crystal? My mother was able to clone herself in battle to confuse the enemy." I thought for a minute. "Cloning myself would get me out, but what about the clone? Nobody deserves the treatment I get from them!" Ami was stumped, but Luna was able to step in. "When the Soldier of Neptune cloned herself, all that was copied was her body: just a piece of flesh. The spirit can NEVER be cloned. After the battles ended, Neptune destroyed the clone. The energy she used to create it went back to her. I'm sure you can do that. Destroy the clone, but don't absorb the energy. You're mother and sister would see a destroyed body, and believe you're dead. To keep from upsetting your friends with the news of your 'death', erase yourself from their memories. Ami and I agreed with this completely. CHAPTER 9: FINISHING TOUCHES We went out for lunch, and back to the apartment. It's better if the public doesn't listen to us or see my new gadgets. Sitting in the livingroom, we added more to our plan. There wasn't much to add; at least not for a while.  
  
I got a scheming look in my eye. "What abouut using a ransom note? We could make Mom and Barbara pay us $100,000 (the combined value of their bank accounts) to get their servant girl back. I know they'd gladly pay that for 'free' labor, and for us to keep quiet to the cops about them... we can even add that into the note. Besides, we're gonna need to support ourselves. Rent is expensive, you know!" Luna shook her head. "I understand your reasoning, but we shouldn't do that. We could get caught making the note, and I don't feel right about blackmail or stealing." I thought a little longer. "You have a point. What if I make the note alone, and only demand $40,000? It's about as much as they took from me... their booze and shopping trips are expensive because they only use my money for it. They don't worry about keeping a budget on someone else's money. I won't be demanding any more than they took from me, so it's not stealing. It's reclaiming my own money. Also, I won't get caught making the note if my dead clone is found. Luna and Ami grudgingly agreed. With that done, I told Luna and Ami that I should go. It was close to suppertime, and I didn't want to be found missing when Mom and Barbara wake up. We agreed to meet again when I could use the Neptune Crystal, and to keep in touch by phone to give each other updates. CHAPTER 10: NEW DEVELOPMENTS That evening wasn't very eventful. I got supper somewhere, and went home to write all this in my diary. Then I spent the rest of the evening studying the Neptune Crystal, and looking through the Laptop for the Moon Kingdom's history. Not much survived the Destruction... just a few drawings of the Soldiers and Luna. Something did happened when looking in the Crystal though: Not only did I get that calm feeling again... I also noticed my forehead glowing. I looked in a mirror and found the Mark of Neptune glowing in the middle of my forehead... just like the other Soldiers did before transforming for the first time. I rushed back to my room, wrote this in the diary, and went to sleep. 


End file.
